


The Secrets I Keep From You

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex have been secretly together for awhile now but they haven't seen each other in three months. He has been enjoying spending all of his free time on set and off with her while filming the series seven finale, "The Name of the Doctor" but today something is off and he is bound and determined to find out what exactly it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets I Keep From You

**Author's Note:**

> A fic request from a tumblr anon. They asked for, "Mattex prompt: Matt Alex and Jenna are on set, Matt finds Alex crying, FLUFF."

They are in the midst of shooting the climax for season seven,  _The Name of the Doctor_. Matt is thrilled that Alex has been asked back and truly this is a finale that the fans will not forget. He hasn’t seen her in three months. Three months in which he missed her fiercely, and three months in which text and phone calls are nothing compared to having her in his flat with him, lounging on his couch, sleeping in his bed. 

And he has enjoyed being able to spend every moment of the day with her, though they try to keep their relationship strictly professional on set. Even then Matt can’t resist occasional peck on the cheek, though he  does resist running his fingers though her hair. Hair and make-up will kill him if he does. 

Today however Alex seems off. She was fine when they left his flat this morning, but slowly throughout the day her mood has steadily deteriorated. After the fifth take, she desolves into tears and runs off set. Matt takes off after her with an apologetic look towards Jenna and the director. 

He sees her disappear into her trailer and follows her inside. “Alex?” he looks around but doesn’t see her. Rather he hears her crying inside the little cubicle bathroom. “Alex?”

“Go away Matt!” she screams at him and he recoils slightly, wondering if it would be best to actually leave her in peace. Matt steels himself and doesn’t budge, “I’m not leaving till you tell me what is the matter.”

She doesn’t answer, but the occasional sniffle can be heard as well as rummaging around. Matt waits patiently but after five minutes of silence he is considering busting down the door when she emerges, walking over to the bed. Without looking at him she pats the spot next to her, and he hesitantly walks over, sitting beside her. 

Without saying a thing Alex pulls something from behind her back in her closed fist, holding it out to him. He reaches out a hand and she opens her  fist, letting it fall into his open palm. Curious, he takes the stick and looks at it. There is a little pink plus symbol clearly visible and the realization of what is happening hits him like a freight train. 

_Oh!_

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to expand upon this one, make it a couple chapters long but I dunno where I'd go from here. Any thoughts or idea would be appreciated.


End file.
